A Pirate's Life for Me!
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Silly pirate AU. Kacy. Involves cross-dressing, horny old pirates and a swashbuckling Kevin.
1. Chapter 1

I was talking about reading really bad, trashy pirate romance novels in my last AN on WIHMM, and suburbs and ink-stained-frenzy both thought I should do a pirate JONAS story…here it is xDDD. It's kinda cheesy and kinda quickly written, but I still like it. It's also not the best thing I've written, but I'm not really sure how to make it sound better. It has an ending, but it's vaguely open-ended…maybe I'll continue if people like it.

* * *

The three Lucas brothers-Kevin, Joe and Nick-were among the most fearsome pirates on the seven seas. And as Joe liked to point out, the best-looking. Nick was the captain-Joe didn't really care about the ins and outs of running a ship-he much preferred getting treasure and women and Kevin, well, he was Kevin. He was really just happy to hang out with his brothers and sail around.

They had sailed into Port Macaw and docked the ship; normally they would pillage any colonized island they came across, but Port Macaw gave them safe harbor and it was where they had grown up. Besides, Joe had his eye on Stella Malone and the only way he could get her attention was by coming back to town.

Nick rolled his eyes in disgust as Joe randomly began dismissing shirts and hats and jackets. Joe was always doing this when they came into town and he was off to see Stella. Kevin was kind of sick of it too. You'd never catch him acting like a nut to get a girl's attention.

He was on his way to the menagerie to get some parrot treats when he ran into a scruffy kid who knocked him to the ground.

"Sorry sir," the kid said, quickly pushing themselves off of him.

"Oh, it's okay, I'm not hurt," Kevin said, straightening his hat and dusting off his jacket.

The kid's eyes went wide and he took a step a back,

"You're…you're that pirate…one of the Lucas pirates. I'm so, so, so sorry. Please don't kill me. I didn't mean to knock you over, sir."

"I'm not going to kill you."

"You're…not?"

"No. I just came into town to get some parrot treats at the menagerie. I don't kill unless it's in self-defense. I'm a gentleman pirate," Kevin said.

"There aren't many of those left," the kid said sullenly, "I usually get cuffed or something if I so much as look at one of them the wrong way."

"Well, we might need an extra person on board-I think our cook is getting a little sick of my brother."

"I can cook okay," the kid said, "I've had to help my mom out at our tavern since my sister got married and left for England."

"A boy who can cook?"

"Your cook's a guy, right? So why can't I be a cook?" he said challengingly.

"You want to be a cook, go right ahead. You're probably better than our guy anyway," Kevin held his hands out as a form of surrender.

"Thank you," the kid said, with a pacified smile.

"Now, if you'd like to come with me to get the parrot treats, I'd greatly appreciate it. Also, you don't know where the ship is docked, so coming with me is probably the best thing you could do."

And with that, they began walking toward the shop.

***

Macy looked up at the attractive pirate walking next to her. She was glad that falling on him in the middle of the street hadn't given away her true identity as a girl. Although he seemed like the kind of guy she could trust with her secret…and other things. She shook her head quickly at that thought though. No, she did not need her life complicated by this cute, nice boy…man…male. Because posing as a boy and getting the chance to work on a ship was already the makings of a complicated life. . Because if she fell for him, gave away her identity to him and they started something in secret…well, that actually be a complicated life.

They got to the when Macy saw Kevin playing with a baby bird a small smile crossed her face. Kevin was going to have to stop being adorable if she was to sail with him for the foreseeable future while not giving away the fact that she was a female.

When they finally left the pet shop, Kevin led her back to the docks. They climbed aboard one of the fancier ships and he took her to his brothers.

"Hey, Nick, Joe, I think I found us another cabin boy. This one here can cook."

"Kevin, you have _got _to stop bringing back strays to the ship. This one can stay because Cook's about to quit, but he'll have to sleep in your room on that extra bed. There's no room in the hull for him," said the straight-haired one.

_Great,_ Macy thought to herself. _I have to share a room with the guy that not only saved me from living on the streets, but who just so happens to be the best-looking guy on the whole ship. _

***

After a few weeks of sailing with the Lucas pirates, Macy, or as she was called on the ship, Max, was esteemed among the crew for the good food she could whip up with few ingredients. She also hadn't been caught in mid-disguise by Kevin or anyone else yet, so she was feeling pretty lucky. Except in one case…She was pretty head over heels for Kevin and seeing as how he had kind of taken her under his wing as a third little brother, they had been spending a lot of time together.

It was way dangerous territory. Macy could not risk making a fool of herself, all for a guy. Even if he was pretty much the greatest guy ever.

One day, Kevin ripped his shirt and took it off while she was in the room. Normally, Macy was able to look away but this time he asked if she could bring him another shirt and she was barely able to tear her eyes away from his bare chest.

She was really going to have to learn how to control her hormones around him.

***

Kevin thought Max was a pretty cool kid-and a fast learner. He had already managed to make several stand-up meals, much to the appreciation of the crew and he was good company. Kevin talked a lot, and Max was almost always there to listen. He was a little weirded out when he caught Max staring at him every once in a while, but brushed it off.

Kevin stormed through the door of his cabin in a bad mood one day. His parrot had taken a liking to Nick of all people and refused to even take a treat from his hand. He heard a loud cry from Max's corner of the room and looked up. Max was standing there, crouched over, wrapping a shirt around his chest and frantically trying to pull his hair back. Kevin stared a little harder at Max and suddenly caught onto something.

"You're a girl, aren't you?" Kevin said, dawning comprehension in his voice.

Max heaved a sigh,

"Yeah…I'm a girl, okay? You caught me. Just ravish me and get it over with. But please don't tell anyone else I'm a girl. I can handle one guy ravishing me, but not a whole shipful."

"Why would you think I'd ravish you?" Kevin asked, stunned.

"Because you're a pirate and that's what pirates do?" Max-the-girl said slowly.

"I told you the day we met that I was a gentleman pirate…gentlemen pirates don't ravish women."

"So…what are you going to do with me then?"

"Well, I'd like to start by learning your name. Your real name, if you don't mind," Kevin said.

"It's Macy," she said, "Now can I please get dressed?"

Kevin flushed and quickly turned away, muttering an apology.

"I'm good now," Macy said, tapping Kevin on the shoulder.

When he turned to face Macy, he was dumbstruck by exactly how pretty she was. How could he not have noticed that she was a girl? It was fairly obvious, now that he really looked at her, but it wasn't like he could do anything about his sudden attraction to her. He couldn't just pop up with a pretty girl on his arm and act like he had no idea where she came from. Well, he could, but he wasn't sure what the consequences of it could be.

***

Macy stared up at Kevin, not really sure what was going on. He had just found out she was a girl, but he wasn't acting the way a guy in this situation probably would. Maybe he _was_ different from the other guys she had known. He was certainly staring at her differently from the other guys she had known. They stared at her like she was a piece of meat or something. Kevin was staring at her like she was a priceless treasure. She felt herself blushing slightly under his intense gaze and she desperately wanted to get out of the cabin and away from him. Macy tried moving for the door, but Kevin caught her elbow and pulled her back to him.

"I'll keep your secret," he whispered. He had his forehead pressed against hers, and the contact was making her feel lightheaded.

"Well, thank you for that," she replied softly, daring to look him in the eyes.

"You know, I'm…I'm really glad you're not a boy," he said almost shyly. At those words, her breath caught in her throat.

"You…you are?"

"Yes," he breathed, before gently pressing his mouth to hers. When they broke apart, he said, "Because that would have been awkward otherwise."

* * *

Seriously, what is it with me and making Macy run around in boy's clothes?

I think it has partly to do with my scrappy tomboy side that never really got to come out when I was younger.

But I think it works really well for Macy too. I could totally see her cross-dressing and working on a pirate ship.

This story sounds really, really dumb. I kind of hate it, but at the same time, it's one of my babies, and I love it. I think I feel the same way about it that my mom does when I keep asking her "but whyyyy?" and she just gets annoyed. She loves me, but she wants me to leave her the hell alone.

"Kevin was staring at her like she was a priceless treasure." And all the talk about ravishing! AHAHAHAH!!!

Anyway, should I continue? Y/N? Should I make it cheesier and/or trashier?


	2. Chapter 2

Look for two lines taken straight from two movies. Miss Congeniality and 10 Things I Hate About You.

Also, thanks go to Sweetgalsab for suggesting the main plot of this chapter. I was just going to use it as something in passing, but it kinda overtook the plot and I liked it.

* * *

Macy's eyes went wide as Kevin released her from a second kiss. She took a step back from him slowly.

"You said you weren't going to ravish me," she said, sounding angry.

"That wasn't a ravishing…that was a kiss," Kevin stated.

"Well, if you think now that I'm a girl, I'm going to be your silly little wench, running around in a tiny corset and being at your beck and call, you're sadly mistaken. I don't belong to any man, and I don't intend to."

"I wasn't planning on making you my wench…if I made you my wench, everyone would know that you were a girl…and…and I don't want anyone to know you're a girl. You could get in trouble. Some of the guys don't like women on board. And some of them…well, I'm not going to tell anyone you're a girl."

"Are you sure it's not because you want me all to yourself?"

Kevin's face turned a bright red and he stammered out an unconvincing "no."

"So that kiss was just because…?" she asked, stepping back into his reach.

"Because…I wanted to kiss you…you looked like you needed to be kissed."

"Well, next time, I'll be the judge of that," Macy said with a toss of her short hair. Kevin ran his hand through her shoulder-length waves, imagining what she'd look like with long hair.

"Macy," Kevin said, "What…what happened to you to make you think that you needed to dress like a boy and live on the streets? Don't you have a home?"

She sunk into the nearest chair and heaved a sigh. Running her fingers through her hair, she said,

"I've never told anybody the whole story before, but…the moment we met, I thought you were somebody I could trust. So, I'll tell you."

She barely noticed Kevin sitting down in the chair next to hers as she took a deep breath and proceeded to tell her story. "My family ran a tavern for years. My mom was the landlady, and we did a pretty good business-even after my dad left us. But when my sister got married and left for England, things started getting bad. I helped as much as I could, and it seemed like things were getting better, but then mom got sick."

Kevin gently placed his hand over Macy's and gave it a light squeeze.

"I got my friends to help me out some, and a few of our best clients pitched in and such, but…it wasn't enough. Mom died and I lost the tavern soon after. I lived with a friend, but the dad and the older brother were giving me…unwanted attention and I packed up a left. I lived on the streets for a while and this guy said it was dangerous for me to be acting like a girl-too many people would try to take advantage of me. So I cut my hair and started wearing pants. It worked most of the time. But one day I was begging for scraps when the brother of the friend I lived with recognized me. He got grabby and I took off and ended up knocking you over. And, well, you know the story from there."

"I'm sorry," Kevin said, putting a hand on her shoulder. He opened his mouth to say something else but was cut off by a knock on the door.

"Kevin?" Nick shouted, "Joe has a problem. We need to have a talk with him. Now."

"Put your hair back," Kevin said in a low voice.

Macy did as she was told and pulled her hair back before leaving the room, nodding a hello to Nick as she passed him in the doorway.

***

"So, what's Joe's problem?" Kevin asked. They had walked up the stairs to the main deck and made their way to the ship's wheel, where Joe was waiting for them.

"Joe here is apparently in debt to the owner of the docks at the next port," Nick said.

"So…what are we going to do about it.?" Kevin asked.

"Well, I was going to pawn off Max to him. I think we'd get a good price. He's young, hardworking and can cook pretty well. I think the man would get some good use out of him," Joe said with a sheepish grin.

Kevin wanted to jump up and knock Joe's block off. But that would probably not be the wisest course of action and seeing as how he had told Macy he wouldn't tell anyone she was a girl, he couldn't do much either way. But he was certainly going to try to prevent the selling off of an extraordinary young woman.

"We are _not_ selling Max off to cover your debts. He's mine," Kevin growled.

"You can't buy a stray, Kevin. You pick them off the street and take them home. They never belong to you."

"I didn't mean Max belonged to me. I meant that seeing as how I'm the one that found him and brought him back, I should be the one to decide what happens to him."

"Sounds fair to me," Nick said.

"B—b-but what about me? I'm your brother! If I don't get this guy his money, I'm screwed," Joe stuttered.

"You're not selling Max, whatever you do," Kevin said threateningly.

"And why not?" Joe asked, getting in Kevin's face.

"Because I said so. I'm playing the older brother card. This is my decision. I suggest you get over it and find some other way to pay that guy back. And next time, don't get so backed up in debt," Kevin snapped with a dangerous finality in his tone.

He stalked down to the galley where Macy was making some kind of stew.

"So what did they want to talk to you about?" Macy asked.

"Well, Joe is up to his eyeballs in debt and he was thinking that selling you off to the guy he owes was a good idea."

"WHAT?" Macy said, dropping her spoon on the floor with a loud clatter.

"I wouldn't let them, don't worry," Kevin said softly, crossing the room to pick up the fallen spoon.

"You wouldn't?" Macy asked shyly, taking the spoon back with a small smile.

"No. For one, you're a really good cook. For another, you're…you're…"

"I know, you think I'm gorgeous."

"Don't…don't say crap like that to me. People might hear you. And then they'll know you're a girl and things could get bad."

"Well, if you keep saying I'm a girl, they'll know and things could get bad."

"Ever since you became a girl, you've gotten more difficult."

"I have to be a difficult girl. Fewer guys want me that way."

"I still want you," Kevin said softly.

Macy jerked her head up, and stared at him, eyes wide and a look of shock on her face. Kevin expected her voice to be angry when she opened her mouth to speak, but it was as soft as he'd ever heard it before.

"Just…get out of here, alright? I don't want to burn the soup. We can talk later."

She gave him a twack on the knuckles with her stirring spoon and he left the galley, laughing at her.

At dinner that night, Kevin had trouble keeping his eyes off Macy. She was well-liked among the crew; it seemed that in addition to be a good cook, she was a good storyteller and had all the hands laughing at her stories of growing up.

Macy looked up from her dinner and met his eyes. She nodded at him and gave him a small wink. He smiled and returned it, helping to gather up the dishes once dinner was over.

"So…" Kevin started lamely, "You know…if you think it'll be awkward sleeping in my cabin and you want to move to the hull with everyone else, I won't be offended…"

"I'd rather stay where I am. It's just easier. I mean, you know my secret now…plus, it's been a while since I've slept with a bunch of guys, so…" she broke off at Kevin's shocked face. "I didn't mean that I _slept_ with guys…I meant…on the streets…when you're in a gang…you sleep in a pile with everyone because it's warmer and you're protected. Besides…I'm not exactly the type of girl you'd pay for…" she threw the dishes into the soapy pot of water and proceeded to clean them.

"You haven't had the best life, have you?" Kevin asked.

"It's gotten better lately," Macy said, smiling at him.

When they walked back to his cabin, they stared at each other for a while before Macy broke the silence.

"Is this thing going to go anywhere or should I just leave the ship next time we get to port? Because I don't really enjoy the idea of being a dirty little secret but I don't want to be ousted and made to walk the plank."

"You really think I'd let them do that to you? I almost hit Joe today because he wanted to sell you. We'll at least tell Nick and Joe you're a girl, but I think we should wait until we're in port to do so. That way, if they don't like it, we can get off the boat together and figure out something to do."

"You…you'd leave your brothers for me?" Macy asked, her brows knitted together in confusion.

"I think I'd do almost anything for you…" Kevin said as he ran a hand down her smooth cheek. He tipped her chin up and kissed her softly. She leaned forward into him as she returned the kiss, threading her fingers through his dark curls. His arms wrapped around her waist as the kiss deepened and he pulled her close.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Macy quickly went back to her side of the room and busied herself with tidying it up. Nick entered the room and nodded to Macy.

"Kevin, I'm sorry about what happened earlier today. Don't hold it against Joe. We have some gold left in the stores; we'll just use that when we dock tomorrow."

"Hey, it's forgotten, okay? All is forgiven. No worries," Kevin assured Nick, "I'm beat though, so I think I'm just going to go to bed." Kevin gave a surprisingly convincing stretch of the arms and a yawn and sat down on his bed.

"Okay, I'll see you in the morning?" Nick asked Kevin.

"Yeah," he replied nodding.

When Nick left, Macy looked over at Kevin.

"He's never going to tell me that Joe tried to sell me, is he?" she said with smirk.

"No," Kevin answered as he walked over to her. He sat down on her bed and she sat next to him.

"Okay, happy to have that cleared up," she said as she laid her head on his shoulder. He pressed a quick kiss to her temple and got up.

"We really should get some sleep. I have watch at sunup. And you have food to cook tomorrow."

"I always have food to cook," she said with a sigh, but she kicked off her boots and shook out her hair.

Kevin and Macy had strung up a small curtain across the room to each give the other a fair amount of privacy when she was first made to share his room, but now they were both grateful for it for a very different reason. Macy closed the curtain between them, giving Kevin a wink before disappearing behind it.

* * *

Question…which would you prefer…that I just cut to the quick and have Macy kidnapped by a horny old pirate and Kevin goes all Will Turner to save her? Or write about their relationship and near-misses at getting found out and then have Macy kidnapped?


	3. Chapter 3

So I would have had this up sooner, but I did Dangerous Territory because I COULD NOT RESISTTTTTT.

Had to up the rating to T…lmao. I'm sorry if you hate Joe in this chapter…but I had to make him a jerk…

* * *

Several days had gone by since Kevin had first discovered Macy's secret and they had started their weird kind of relationship thing. They kept it a very good secret, considering it was a fairly small ship and all. Nick and Joe were sort of suspicious, but they didn't appear to think too much of it. Several members of the crew could tell something was up, but they could never quite put their finger on it.

One morning, after Kevin and Macy had parted ways for their respective places with Kevin at the main deck and Macy in the kitchen, where she was chopping up vegetables and putting them in the stew pot, she heard footsteps behind her. Expecting it to be Kevin, coming in for a quick kiss, she jokingly said,

"It's not bloody ready yet, you idiot!"

"If you were hoping I was Kevin, you're sadly mistaken."

Macy gasped, turning around to face Joe who looked devastatingly handsome in his blue coat and black breeches. But his eyes were cold with a staunch dislike.

"I don't know why it is that my brother favors you so much, but I can tell you something…until you came along, Kevin would help me out no matter what. But now that I need his help the most, he refuses to give me what I need. And it's all your fault, you whiny little whelp."

"If anyone's a whiny whelp, it'd be you," Macy shot back.

"You'll pay for that," Joe said dangerously as he advanced on Macy. He gave her a slap across the face and cuffed her shoulder, dragging her with him. She tried to will herself not to cry as he pushed her along the deck. He came to a stop in front of the main mast and handed her a rope.

"Right then, Max. I want you to climb this rope all the way up to the crow's nest. Do not use the ladder and keep climbing, even if you slip."

"But-"

"Can it, whelp. If Kevin's going to make you an unofficial brother, I want to see you prove yourself."

"But I'm not good at climbing."

"I don't care," Joe said, getting in her face, "I want to see you do it."

Macy sighed and prayed for the strength to do as she was told.

Several hours later, when Joe was finally satisfied with Macy-as-Max's accomplishment of climbing the rope, he let her go back down to the kitchen.

Macy's hands stinging from the rope burns on her palms, she quickly scurried to the kitchen and found some salve and bandages. She clumsily wrapped her hands and started cooking again. When the meal was served, she carefully hid her hands from view of Kevin and avoided Joe's smug smile when he saw her bandaged hands.

Later that night, as she and Kevin walked down to his cabin, Kevin gently took her hand in his before noticing the wrappings.

"Did you get hurt?" he asked, gripping her hand tighter.

"Oh, it's nothing. I put some salve on it. It'll be good as new in a couple of days," she tried brushing off. She walked through the door and went to her corner of the room and closed the curtain before taking off her shirt. She was about to unwrap the length of muslin she always had wrapped around her chest to disguise her feminine figure when Kevin pulled the curtain back and stormed in before grabbing her hands, seemingly oblivious to Macy's near shirtlessness.

"This doesn't look like 'nothing', Mace," he said as he started unwrapping the scraps of cloth from around her hands and looked down at the angry red welts crisscrossing her palms.

"Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I'm a delicate little thing that always needs help when someone's being a right wanker to me," Macy burst out.

"Who did this to you?" Kevin asked, visibly upset.

"Uh…" she said, instantly regretting her outburst. Telling Kevin his own brother had hurt her would break his heart.

"Who was it, Mace?" he said, a little more insistent.

"It was Joe," she said softly, not looking at him, "he came into the kitchen, yelled at me about you not letting him sell me off and called me a whiny whelp. I said that if anyone was a whiny whelp it'd be him, and he slapped me. Then…" Macy trailed off, not wanting to tell him anymore than that, but she hadn't yet told him how she had gotten her rope burns. She expected his voice to be angry when he finally spoke again, but it was deadly calm.

"What'd he make you do?"

"He made me climb the rope attached to the main mast for hours. I kept slipping and he said I couldn't give up. He said he wanted me to 'prove myself' if I was going to worm my way into being your new favorite…he's really jealous Kevin. I think when we dock, I should leave the ship. I don't want to be the cause of anything and if this keeps getting worse, there's no telling what he'll do if he finds out my secret."

"I don't want you to leave…" Kevin whined, looking at her with sad eyes.

"If you're worried about me, don't be. I'll be okay. I'm very plucky, you know that."

"That's not what I'm worried about," he whispered as he kissed the pads of her fingers, then the palms of her hands, then the heels of each hand, then both of her wrists, slowly continuing kissing his way up her arms, oblivious to the goosebumps that were starting to break out on her arms and the little, breathy, moany sighs issuing from her lips. When he finally got to her shoulders, she dared break the silence by asking,

"What_ are _you worried about?"

"The kind of guy that'll get you if you leave me."

"I don't want to leave you," she whispered, "but I will if I feel it's the right thing to do."

He silenced her quiet protest with a kiss, sliding one of his hands around her waist and burrowed the other in her hair, pulling her closer to him. His mouth was pressed hard and fast against hers, and she eagerly returned the kiss, tangling her fingers through his hair in an effort to not let him break away from her.

Even when Macy felt like she was about to pass out from lack of oxygen, she still continued kissing Kevin as if her life depended on it. Likewise, Kevin felt the same way, like nothing mattered as long as he continued kissing the girl he held in his arms.

They finally broke apart when they dizzily collapsed on Macy's bed, Kevin pulling Macy down with him. She rolled off of him slightly, laying her head on his chest instead.

"Okay, okay, I won't leave…happy?" Macy said breathlessly.

"Mission accomplished, then," Kevin said with a devilish grin.

"So, I've told you about my life Kev, but what about you? How'd you get to be one of the most infamous pirates on the waters?"

"Something to do?"

She laughed and elbowed him in the gut.

"Seriously!" she said as she rolled over onto her stomach, "If you're going to be my illicit lover, I think I should know how you got into this business."

"Illicit lover? That's quite the title for me…" he said, playing with a strand of her hair. She slapped his hand away as she said,

"Kevin, shush."

"Okay, okay…the real story is my father wanted me to go into law...but could you actually see me wearing one of those wigs like they do in court? No? Me either. Besides, law never really interested me. I like animals better. And Joe and Nick had no real plans for themselves…so, we got a beat up old ship, hired a crew and took off. And that's what we've been doing for the past few years."

Macy smiled and said,

"And in all that time you've never had a girl on board?"

"No…but I'm glad one finally did get on…" Macy placed a soft kiss on his cheek and got up. She turned away from him as she undid the muslin binding wrapped around her chest and only faced him when she had slipped a shirt back on. She got back in bed and ran a hand down Kevin's chest,

"You know," she said softly, "I'm glad for the day that idiot recognized me and went after me…I probably wouldn't have met you otherwise."

"Well, then, I'm glad for it too," Kevin replied sleepily as he wrapped a protective arm around Macy's waist, "But we both need to sleep. We'll be coming into port tomorrow and we need some more food supplies."

Macy pressed a light kiss to his jawline as she curled up next to him.

----------------

BOW CHICKA BOW WOW!!!!!! Illicit lover? Where do I get this stuff…

Lol. One more chapter of this fluff and Joe getting what he deserves and then I'm having Macy get kidnapped and Kevin pulling a Will Turner…and there might be some other stuff in there too…


	4. Chapter 4

Long chapter. At least, long for me. It's almost 2000 words. Sorry this took a while; I wasn't sure what to write exactly. xD I hope what happens makes up for the wait. xD

Enjoy.

* * *

Nick walked down the short hallway towards Kevin's door; the damn parrot that Kevin had adopted a while back that now inexplicably preferred him to Kevin was getting on his last nerve. It would not shut up at night and he really couldn't take another sleepless night if he were to be at the merchant's the next day to barter for supplies. He was going to take this feathered annoyance and stick it back where it belonged.

He entered Kevin's room quietly, in order to not wake his brother. He expected to see Kevin curled up in his bed, snoring.

He saw an empty bed instead.

Confused, Nick looked around the cabin and saw something he never expected to see. Kevin, snoozing in Max's bed, with Max curled against Kevin's chest. Nick quietly stuffed the bird into the cage and walked over to Max's bed. The light of the oil lamp next to Max's bed was very low, but there was still enough light to see by. Max rolled over suddenly, his arm flopping over the edge of the bed. In the dim light, Nick looked a little more closely at Max and suddenly bit back a gasp.

Max was a girl?!

He all but tore out of the room and shut the door behind him. _Well, that would explain a lot_, he thought to himself, _Kevin's protectiveness of Max, all those little looks between them, the way they tend to disappear at times. _Nick sighed and went back to his room. He hoped they were being careful. He trusted most of the men onboard, but he didn't want to know what could happen if Max's secret was found out.

***

The next morning, Macy rolled over in bed, yawning sleepily as she pulled her blankets up to her chin. She heard a low growl from behind her and almost fell off the bed in surprise.

"Kevin! Don't do that. You scared me."

"Well, don't take all the blankets next time."

She shifted in the bed, scooting closer to Kevin and throwing the covers over his shoulder.

"Happy?" she asked with a pout.

"I am now," Kevin replied as he slid an arm around Macy, who snorted in response.

"Kevin, you are exceptionally lame…but it's a good thing I find you deeply attractive."

"You are exceptionally rude, but I find you deeply attractive as well, so we're even."

Kevin got up and saw his parrot back in his cage. As happy as he was to see Dodgy back where he was supposed to belong, there was a nagging feeling in his stomach. Nick had to have brought him back sometime last night. When he and Macy were curled up in her bed. He prayed that Nick just came in, dropped the bird off and left. Kevin dressed quickly, and left the cabin. Macy smiled to herself as she got ready for the day. They'd be docking soon and she wanted to get off the ship as soon as possible in order to have more time with Kevin, without the fear that someone would burst in on her and-

The door swung open and Nick entered.

Macy quickly tried to hide, disguise herself and run away all at the same time, but Nick grabbed hold of her arm and shut the door behind them.

"I assume Kevin knows you're a girl by the way you two have been acting lately?" he said quietly, with a bit of an edge to his voice.

"Yeah."

"How long?"

"Since that day that Joe got it in his head that selling me off to cover his debts would be a good idea," Macy said, dropping her head.

"Your real name?"

"Macy."

"And your reasons for not telling anyone else?" he asked, raising a brow at her. Macy shuffled her feet and bit her lip.

"Hello? I'm a lone girl on a ship full of men. What do you think could have happened?"

"I get what you're insinuating and I'm feeling quite insulted. The men on this ship are good men. They wouldn't hurt a lady."

"I'm no lady. And Joe tries to hurt me every chance he gets."

"Joe's hurt you?" Nick's voice was shock mixed with concern.

"Not directly. He made me climb the rope attached to the main mast the other day. It tore my hands up. Kevin…put some…salve and stuff on them though, so they'll be okay," Macy blushed slightly, remembering the comforting kisses Kevin had placed along her arms last night.

"You and Kevin…are…what exactly?"

"We're…I'm not sure. He takes care of me and we like each other, but…"

"Does he love you?"

"I-I don't know. He said if you and Joe found out that I was a girl and the two of you didn't like it and kicked me out, that he'd leave with me."

"He said that?" Nick was dumbfounded.

"Ye-es?" she paused, "Look, Nick, I don't want to do this right now. We're about to dock and Kevin and I are supposed to go get more food for the ship."

"Fine. I won't tell Joe, but you probably should, just because he's Kevin's brother and he'd probably let up on you if he knew you were a girl."

"I'll think about it. I'm going to finish getting dressed, so if you could leave…?"

"Oh, yeah, yeah, of course," Nick said as he walked out of the room. She wasn't going to tell Kevin that Nick found out about her until she was sure he wasn't going to do something…stupid.

As soon as he was gone, Macy quickly tucked her shirt into her pants, put on her boots and pulled her hair back. She grabbed her belt pouch and tied it on, cautiously making her way to the main deck. She found Kevin waiting for her there and as soon as they docked at Port Azure, Joe took off like a shot. In a dress and frilly bonnet they had lying around for occasions like these.

Macy and Kevin quietly walked off the ship under the pretense of buying more food-which they would do, later. As soon as the marina was out of eyeshot, Kevin quickly pulled Macy into a deserted alleyway. Pinning her against the stone wall, he pressed his lips against hers in a rough kiss.

"Sorry," he apologized as he pulled back, "But you looked so pretty."

"Kevin, I'm wearing an old shirt and worn out pants. I'm posing as a boy on a ship full of men. I haven't had a real bath in forever and you think I look pretty?" Macy said as she looked up at him.

"Yeah. None of that matters to me. I don't care what you're wearing or that you're posing as a boy. And the bath thing? May I remind you, I haven't had a bath in forever either? It's a pirate thing."

"I know…but…if I'm always a boy, we're never going to be able to…do anything in public."

"Well…we could buy you a dress and you could wear it until we go back to the ship."

"You would do that for me?" Macy asked softly, biting her lip as she looked up at him shyly.

"Of course. You deserve it," Kevin said softly, running a finger along her jaw line. She smiled at his words and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Let's go," she said, tugging on his hand.

They walked down a street to a small dress shop where Kevin waited outside as Macy tried to convince the lady to let her try on a dress or two.

"Come on ma'am, I'm a girl…I want my boyfriend to think I'm pretty. I'm stuck on a pirate ship for weeks on end, trying to keep the fact that I'm a girl a secret and I haven't had a new dress in forever…" she pleaded with the lady.

"Okay, fine…I think I have a few dresses that will fit you. You like blue?"

"Blue is good," Macy said.

"Okay, here," the lady said as she handed her a soft blue dress with lace. Macy ducked behind the screen and undressed, unwinding the binding from her chest. She slipped on the dress, reveling in the feel of the silky material against her skin after having worn the same roughly-made linen for what seemed like forever.

"Do you have gloves?" Macy asked timidly, "My hands are kind of…rough."

"Of course," the lady said, handing her a pair of white kid gloves, "We could also do something with your hair…"

"Really?" Macy asked excitedly. The short hair _was_ somewhat nice, but it felt out of place while she was wearing the dress.

The woman pinned back her hair, letting some strands hang down to frame her face. The woman gave her a hat, placing it carefully on her head.

"Pinch your cheeks and bite your lips. It'll give your face some color," she said with a small smile.

"Thank you ma'am," Macy said as she paid and left the shop. She took a deep breath as she made her way over to Kevin.

"Do you…like it?" Macy asked shyly, looking up at Kevin through her lashes. Kevin had _never_ looked at her like this before, and she had to admit, she quite liked it. He was studying her intently, a strange little half smile on his face.

"You look beautiful," he said softly, taking a step closer to her and taking her hand. He lifted it to his lips and smiled at her, "My lady," he murmured.

Macy let out a snort as she blushed.

Kevin raised a brow and gave her a questioning smile, "Yes?"

"It just feels nice to hear you say that I'm beautiful. It's been a while since I've been told that.

They walked out of the alley and down the street, holding hands as they enjoyed the balmy island breezes. There was a small girl selling oranges along the street and she called out to them to please buy her oranges. Kevin smiled at the girl and bought two oranges for himself and Macy. He gave the girl a gold coin, worth much more than the two oranges and winked at her before walking off.

"Kevin…I don't think you should have done that," Macy said quietly as she peeled her orange, handing out gold coins like that…especially in a city like this…"

"Are yoo jelish?" Kevin smirked through a mouth of orange.

Macy gave him a cutting look before replying, "No, but I'm worried about her. I was older than her when I had to start working on my own and I was very, very lucky."

"And then you met me," Kevin said with a goofy smile as he swallowed the orange segment.

"Yes, Kevin, and then I met you…" she said with an eyeroll as she patted him on the shoulder. She stuffed the last piece of her orange into her mouth and smiled sweetly at him.

"We can go check on that little girl if you want, but we can't bring her on the ship. You can't go around collecting strays just because you feel sorry for them."

"Said the one who picked up this stray and took her back to the ship."

"That was different," Kevin said, giving his last piece of orange to Macy, "Shall we go get the food at the market now? We can get them to deliver it later."

"That sounds good. I suppose I should get out of this dress before that, huh?"

"Yeah, probably. Just in case-"

Just then, Joe ran past them, still in his dress and shouting in a really bad falsetto for the two men chasing him to stop.

Kevin and Macy stole a glance at each other, stifling their laughter.

* * *

Macy's getting kidnapped in the next chapter…and Kevin goes all Will Turner, just like I promised more than a month ago. I think after that, there's only going to be one more chapter.

PS: Go see How to Train Your Dragon. IT ROCKS.


	5. Chapter 5

Next to last chapter of Pirates. xD Writing this chapter got ME swoony.

Dedication: Hayley, because she's awesome and loves the Kacy. And loves this story. :D

/

A few days after Joe dressed in drag to escape his debt collectors (which didn't really work), Macy was in her usual spot in the kitchen, making the meal for the night. Then she heard someone pounding down the stairs. She turned and saw Kevin, a worried look on his face.

"Macy, hide," he said, pulling her away from the stove and dragging her to the cargo hold.

"What's happening?" she asked him, but the sudden sound of cannon fire answered her question.

"A ship attacked us. It belongs to Crazy Tosh. He doesn't take prisoners…unless they're women. I'm not letting him get you. So, you need to hide."

"If you think that I'm just going to hide like a scared little girl…"

"I'm not saying that you're scared, Mace," Kevin said, stopping and turning to look at her. "I just don't want anything to happen to you." He ran a hand down her cheek and kissed her quickly on the mouth. Then he picked her up in his arms, threw her in a large, empty box and covered it with a drop cloth. "I'll be back, Macy. I swear."

"You better be. Or I'll make you walk the plank myself."

"Stay safe, Macy. For my sake."

Through the slats in the box, she saw Kevin draw his sword and run back up the stairs. Above her, the sounds of cannon fire were becoming more frequent. She couldn't stand not knowing what was going on, so she climbed out of the box and sneaked up the stairs. What she found was cause for alarm.

She thought the men on her ship were lacking in the hygiene department. But they were nothing compared to Crazy Tosh's men. Tosh's men were dirty, unkempt, and had no mercy.

Macy picked up a spare sword and started fighting. She was doing a decent job of it she thought, until she felt a slicing pain across her shoulder and her shirt slid down it, revealing the wrappings she wore underneath.

She cried out in pain and held her hand to her shoulder, trying to pull up her torn shirt, but the damage was already done.

"Cap'n," shouted the man who injured her, "We got a girlie here!"

Macy was feeling a little dizzy and unsteady on her feet, and couldn't find her voice to shout out to Kevin, but she did manage to wedge her dagger into the floor of the ship. She only hoped that it wouldn't be picked up by anyone before Kevin had the chance to find it and know that something happened to her.

It was her last conscious thought.

/

They had managed to beat Tosh's men back to their ship with minimal costs. Only a few of their men were wounded and their ship had little damage. Kevin was on his way down to the cargo hold to get Macy when he caught sight of a dagger embedded in the boards. Wondering who it belonged to, he picked it up, studying it. It was on the small side, but very sharp, with an engraving on the sterling handle. It was obviously old, but well taken care of. All of a sudden, he knew whose it was, but he didn't want to believe it. He ran down the stairs to the kitchen and again to the cargo hold and frantically searched for Macy, even though he already knew she was miles away, more than likely in Crazy Captain Tosh's quarters.

/

Macy groggily woke up in a strange room with someone cleaning her shoulder. She moaned in pain and tried to shift away.

"Hold _still_," said a female voice. Macy looked over at the girl who was taking care of her. Pretty, blonde, about her age.

"But it hurtssss…" Macy whined, hissing the last syllable when she felt a sharp stinging.

"Well, it's gonna keep hurting if you keep this up. You're worse than that Lucas pirate I had to take care of before I ended up here."

"And which Lucas pirate would that be?" Macy asked, struggling to sit up. _Please don't say Kevin. _

"It was the middle one…Joe? Yeah. He got it in his head that I was his sweetheart or something. He's insane."

"Joe is insane," Macy commented softly.

"Excuse me? How do _you_ know Joe?" the girl said archly.

"I'm his brother's girl…Kevin…well…he didn't know I was a girl at first…I had disguised myself as a boy…but he let me on the ship anyway. And then he found out I was a girl and took a liking to me and now I'm his girl…"

"Oh. Well. Okay, then," she said, wringing out the rag she was using. "It's not deep enough to need stitches, so you're good on that count. It's going to take a while to heal, and it might leave a scar…but you'll be okay."

"Thank you…uh…"

"Stella."

"Thank you, Stella. I'm Macy."

/

Kevin sullenly made his way back to his room and sat down on Macy's bed. He picked up her pillow and hugged it to him, inhaling the scent of it, imagining that it was Macy and not the pillow he was holding against his chest.

"Hey, Kevin—"

"What are you doing, bro?"

He looked up and saw Nick and Joe, staring down at him in concern.

"They got her," he said softly. Nick immediately knew who Kevin was talking about. Joe on the other hand…

"They got who?" he asked cluelessly. "Max? That's fine by me. I never liked the kid anyway."

Kevin jumped up and attempted to throw himself on Joe and teach him a thing or two. Nick got in the middle and held him back.

"Max is a GIRL, Joe! Her name is Macy and I-I…I love her. We're going to go after Tosh's ship and save her, because as we all know, Tosh _always_ takes women from the ships he attacks. If he can find them. I'm not going to let Macy live out her days on a ship with that ass and be his little pirate wench. She deserves better than that and the only way she's going to get it is if she's with me. Do you know how much I've wanted to hurt you since you suggested selling her to cover your debts? And that thing with making her climb the rope?"

"Max is a _girl_?" Joe asked, blinking at Kevin. "How did my girl radar never go off around her? Are you telling me that I could have—"

"Don't even think about it, Joe. Macy belongs to Kevin," Nick said.

"But…"

"Joe. Don't make me punch you," Kevin said, standing up and walking to the door. "Because I will. I love Macy and I'm not going to rest until I get her back. Safe. I'm going to go find out where Tosh's ship makes berth if I can."

"What are you going to do when you find out?" Joe asked.

"Storm the ship."

"By yourself?" Nick asked incredulously.

"If I have to."

"But…you could die…" Joe said slowly.

"And if I don't do SOMETHING, Macy might think I ALREADY HAVE. And I haven't. I don't intend to die before she knows I love her, okay? So until I tell her that, I think I'll be safe."

/

Macy was dressed in a rich, wine-colored gown as she sat on the small bed in the room she had woken up in a few days ago. She hadn't seen Tosh at all, but today he was supposedly coming to call on her. She snorted at the thought. Here he was, trying to act like a gentleman when the only one she knew was miles and miles away from her or maybe even dead.

Tosh entered the room. He was tall and blonde and handsome and well-dressed…he certainly _looked_ like a gentleman. But there the resemblance ended. He crossed the room, grabbed her and ran his hands over her sides. She resisted the impulse to shudder as he smirked down at her.

"So…what's your name, girl? And what's your story?"

She squirmed away from him, completely repulsed. But that didn't stop him. He just grabbed her again and pushed her against the wall, pinning her helplessly. Macy tried to scream, but he covered her mouth with his, giving her a sloppy, slimy kiss. She kicked him _hard_ between the legs and tried to run, but he pulled on her ankle and she fell to the floor.

The door burst open and there stood Kevin, sword drawn, ready to spring into action.

Then she heard the gunshot and saw Kevin fall.

Macy sat straight up in bed, gasping for breath. She tried to hold back her tears, but try as she might, they still fell. She had only been away from Kevin for at most, twelve hours, but it felt like forever. Especially now that it was night. Knowing that he was sleeping peacefully in the same room as her on his ship had given her a sense of security that was definitely not present on Tosh's ship. She had grown accustomed to having Kevin in the room with her and she _needed_ that feeling of safety in order to have a nightmare-free sleep.

She fell back onto her pillow and rolled onto her uninjured shoulder. If she had to, she'd commandeer Tosh's ship in order to get back to Kevin.

"I love you," she whispered into her pillow. "I love you, Kevin."


	6. Chapter 6

Last chapter. LONG chapter. To make up for the fact that it's been so long without updating. Soon last chapter of WIHMM will be up too.

For Hayley's birthday. Sorry it's late. But I know you love this story for some reason. xD

* * *

Macy woke up with a loud groan, pain shooting up her arm. Stella, who was curled up asleep in a bed next to Macy's, immediately woke up and jumped to Macy's side. It had been about a week since Macy had arrived on the ship and while her shoulder had gotten better, it still _really _hurt when she rolled over on it.

"You really need to be more careful," Stella said as she pulled the collar of Macy's shirt down to inspect the scar.

"I am careful. I can't help that I roll over in my sleep though. I haven't had a good night's sleep since…since I was kidnapped…" she sighed, trying not to think about Kevin too much. It would only make her cry.

There was a loud, authoritative knock at the door. Macy and Stella exchanged a glance and hurriedly ran around the room, trying to straighten it up.

As they were tugging on the gowns Tosh had given them to wear, the door flew open and there stood Tosh.

"Morning, ladies. Care to join me for breakfast?" He was looking at Stella while he said that, but he glanced over at Macy, smiling lecherously at her. She resisted the urge to puke and took the arm he offered her, knowing that if she didn't, he'd offer her something far worse than his arm and she wouldn't have the option of refusing.

* * *

Kevin had found out where Tosh's ship made berth and had been tailing the ship for a week, keeping it in sight, but still far enough away as to not arouse suspicion. Nick hated handing over control of the ship to him, but understood Kevin's dedication to getting Macy back.

Kevin rarely slept. At night, he spent his time sharpening his sword, polishing his knife and cleaning his gun. Nick and Joe were worried about him, but mostly left him alone in case Kevin decided he needed to partake in target practice.

One day, they saw that Tosh's ship was anchored just offshore from a small island. Using the spyglass, the Lucas pirates saw that some of the crew was climbing into a lifeboat and going ashore. Catching the breeze and a current, they managed to anchor themselves on the other side of the island, behind a large cliff face.

Nick, Joe and Kevin, along with some of the other crew hands, rowed ashore and sneaked through the hot, tropical forest. They finally got to the northern side of the island and the ramshackle plantation-style house that was Tosh's headquarters.

The island was once a prosperous sugar plantation but due to a storm, the sugar plantation had closed and the house stood in disrepair. The island was supposedly haunted, which made it a great location for a pirate's safe haven.

Kevin rubbed some dirt on his face and tied a head scarf over his hair as a form of disguise. He tucked Macy's dagger into his boot and hid his sword under his cloak. He hung his gun on his belt, but wasn't looking forward to using it. He joined a group of men heading into the house and crept up the stairs, figuring that if Macy was in the house, that's where she'd be.

* * *

Macy paced around the room nervously. She hated this god-forsaken dress. She hated Tosh. She hated not knowing if Kevin was dead or alive and whether he was looking for her or not. She wanted to be back on his ship, in his cabin, sleeping in his arms.

There was a knock on the door. That wasn't something she was used to with Tosh's men. Tosh, maybe, but he was still overseeing the unloading of the ship.

"Come in," she said, unsure of what was going on.

The door swung open and…

_Kevin._

She flew at him, throwing her arms around him and causing them to go stumbling into the wall.

"Macy, Macy…calm down. You're hurting me."

She immediately let him go and looked down at her feet. "I'm sorry, Kevin…I was just…"

"I know, I know," he said, taking her in his arms. "I'm here now, though…and we're going to get out. I promise."

"Y-you do? We are?"

"What kind of pirate do you think I am?"

"The best?" Macy asked shyly.

Kevin smiled and tugged Macy closer. "You are very wise, my dear," he whispered before pulling her in for a kiss.

When they broke apart, Macy smiled and leaned her forehead against his shoulder. "I've missed that," she breathed. "It's been tough without you…"

"It's been hard on me too, you know."

"I kind of figured. But, hey, I met one of Joe's girls. She got me feeling better after I got hurt."

"You got _hurt_? Oh, where is Tosh? I'm going to kill him."

"Kevin, Kevin…It wasn't Tosh…it was one of his guys though. Back on your ship. I…I sneaked out of the cargo hold and went off to find you…I grabbed a sword and then I got caught up in a fight…and then they cut my sleeve and it showed my—my wrappings…then they figured out I was a girl and I was getting dizzy because they sliced my shoulder pretty bad and then I wedged my dagger in the deck and…I think I passed out after that…"

"I knew I should have put the lid on that box and locked it…" Kevin said.

"No. You shouldn't have."

"If I had, I wouldn't have had to spend the last week tailing Tosh's ship. And you wouldn't have this scar on your shoulder."

"Oh, you know you and your brothers wanted to take Tosh down sometime…and scars are dashing."

Kevin pulled the shoulder of her gown down a little. "As dashing as this scar is…I'm afraid that I'm not going to allow anyone to see it."

"Is that right?"

Kevin opened his mouth to respond when there was a knock on the door Macy recognized as Stella's. She pushed Kevin behind a folding screen and called "come in" towards the door. Stella walked in, a strange look on her face.

"Were you…talking to someone?"

"N-no."

"Really? Because I heard a man's voice."

Macy sighed and went over to the screen. "Kevin found me…like, just now."

"Hi, Kevin," Stella said with a smirk. "You here to rescue your damsel in distress?"

"You're the one who's Joe's girl?" Kevin asked.

Stella glanced over at Macy and grinned. "Yeah, that'd be me."

"Well, since I left Joe and Nick on the other side of the island, I guess I'll rescue you too. But I'm turning you over to Joe as soon as possible."

"Why isn't Joe saving me himself?"

"One, I'm not sure he knows you're here. Two, he's…um…setting up some sabotage."

Macy groaned. "I'm not sure I like the sound of Joe setting up sabotage…please tell me Nick's helping him."

"I'm not exactly at liberty to say."

"Oh, god. We better get off the island now," Macy said softly.

"Before we do…I think you might want this back," Kevin said, pulling Macy's dagger out of his boot.

"You found it?"

"It was wedged in the middle of the deck. I almost tripped over it."

"Oh, sorry," Macy said, taking her dagger back.

"Don't be. I'm just glad I can give it back to you."

"As sweet as this is," Stella said from the window, "We should really get going. Tosh is on his way back. They got the ship unloaded. We don't have much time before he gets up here to enjoy mine and Macy's…company."

"That's not going to happen if I can help it," Kevin growled.

"Well, I want to avoid a fight with Tosh, so let's leave as quickly as we can," Macy said.

"You don't want me to fight for your honor?"

"I've already fought for my honor myself…but if you really want to…"

"You should already know the answer to that."

Macy sighed. "Kevin…just…I don't want to see you get hurt. If we can just get to our ship safely and make it to where Tosh suffers badly…that's good enough for me. You _do not_ have to fight him."

"He stole you from me and I worried for two weeks. I'm going to fight him for that reason alone."

"Tosh! Coming into house! Now! Mine and Macy's 'company'!" Stella said with a hint of panic.

"Stella, calm down. I found a secret hallway to the tower on the other end of the house. We just have to get through the passageway and into the stairway leading to the tower."

"I am _not_ jumping out of that tower."

"I didn't ask you to. We need to get down the stairs into the yard."

"How do you know all this, Mace?" Kevin asked.

"Well…he's been busy unloading his three ships for the past couple of days…so…I took the opportunity to explore a little."

Kevin smiled and kissed the top of her head. "You're good. Very good. Does Tosh know about this passage?"

"No. Why would he have put me in here if he did?" Macy answered. Then they heard some loud whoops coming from downstairs and looked at each other in alarm.

"We're leaving. Now." Kevin said, grabbing Macy's hand. "Where's this secret passage?"

"See the paneling? The one in the corner by the window. Push it in and slide it. Here's a lamp," she said, handing it to Stella. "It's still half full of kerosene, so we should be fine."

Kevin slid the paneling open and ushered Stella in. Macy paused at the entrance and tugged Kevin towards her, quickly kissing him. "Thanks for coming for me," she said with a smile.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know. I'm kind of a handful and I completely disobeyed you about staying in the box in the cargo hold."

"I'd come get you, no matter what. Now come on, they're storming down the hall."

Kevin pushed Macy into the dark hall and slid the paneling shut. Walking single file down the narrow, dusty hall, they slowly made their way to the tower.

"Macy…how do we get into the tower? The passage just…ends. Right here…" Stella asked.

"There's a panel. The same kind as back in the room. Just push."

The panel slid over and the trio carefully made their way down the rickety circular stairs of the tower. They finally got to the bottom of the stairs and walked out the door.

"Wait…Stella…we have to be careful. If they catch us…well, it won't be good."

"Don't worry about that," Kevin said, pulling a whistle out of his pocket and sounding something that sounded like a birdcall. A few seconds later, they heard an answering one further off. "Joe and Nick and the rest of the crew should be here soon. Let's just take cover in the trees 'til then, okay?"

The first thing Macy did once they were safely hidden in a copse of trees was tear off her gown.

"Macy!" Stella and Kevin both exclaimed; Stella sounded completely scandalized and Kevin was bright red and seemed to be staunchly refusing to look at her as she bundled her dress up and stuck it in the crook of a tree.

"What? I still have my underthings on. And pants. It's not like I'm naked."

"B-b-but…" Kevin stammered as Macy pulled her dagger out and cut off the skirt of her chemise.

"Yes?" Macy said sweetly.

"Y-y-you're getting rid of the dress?"

"Yes. It'll only remind me of Tosh. Therefore, I'm getting rid of it."

Suddenly, a bell rang out and there was shouting from the other end of the house. "The women have escaped! They can't be far! Find them and teach them a lesson!"

"Oh god," Macy muttered before hoisting herself up in a tree. "Come on…you too, Stella. I'm not getting caught by him again. He forces one more kiss on me—"

"And I'll kill him," Kevin growled.

Stella smirked at Macy and she grinned happily in response.

A few men ran past, looking for the two girls, but they never thought to look up. When they were in the clear, they leapt down from the tree and Kevin led them to the lagoon where they'd meet the getaway boat. But before they got there…

"Stop! I command you to stop!"

"Tosh! I should have known it was you!" Kevin said, drawing his sword.

"I got your woman, didn't I? She likes me more than you, you know."

"Oh, really? Is that why she was so relieved when I found her in her room back at the house?"

They moved around in a circle, never taking their eyes off each other and holding their swords at the ready. All of a sudden, Tosh suddenly threw his sword to the side and grabbed Macy.

"This girl is mine and I'm taking her back to my house. I suggest you get over it Lucas. Maybe you should get a girl who actually obeys you."

"She listens to me better than she listens to you."

"Oh, really? Because she was perfectly happy to stay with me until you kidnapped her. She wasn't exactly fighting me when I offered to let her out of the BOX you put her in."

"I left that box voluntarily, you idiot. I was worried about Kevin. Now UNHAND ME!" Macy shouted as she squirmed out of his grasp and dropped down to punch Tosh between his legs.

Tosh immediately fell over, hunched in the fetal position and tried to wriggle to the sword he had thrown to the side. Kevin grabbed Macy and pulled her behind him as Tosh got to his feet. Tosh slowly advanced on them and as he got closer, Kevin hoisted his sword above his head and brought the hilt down hard on Tosh's head.

They were thankful that none of Tosh's men seemed to be around, but they quickly made their way to the getaway boat just to be safe. When they got to the ship, they quickly set off for the other end on the island where according to one of the hands, Nick and Joe were setting up their sabotage.

* * *

"TOSH STOLE A COW?" Macy exclaimed as she climbed down into the cargo hold of Tosh's ship and caught sight of a pathetically mooing black-and-white animal munching on hay.

"Yes. Now calm down or you're going to mess me up and we're all gonna blow," Joe said irritably.

"Yeah, yeah. I found something you might want though…I came across it when I was on Tosh's ship," Macy said, tugging on Joe's arm.

"But-but…the cow bomb…" Joe said weakly.

"YOU WERE GOING TO BLOW A COW UP?" Macy exclaimed as they left the cargo hold, Joe undoing a skein of rope.

"I was trying to save you! Kevin made me!"

"_Kevin_ was going to make you blow up a cow?"

"Uh…it was for you. He'd blow up like…ten cows."

"He said that?"

"Not really…but he almost killed me because I said good riddance when we found out Tosh kidnapped you, so I think it's a safe bet."

"I figured that might be your reaction…I know you didn't like me much."

"Yeah…sorry about that."

"It's okay," she said, she paused, looking around the ship's deserted deck. "Wait. Where's Nick?"

"We got in a fight about the cow bomb idea. He should be on our ship."

"Macy, come on. Tosh and his guys are gathering on the shore…it's a good thing we trashed his rowboats," Kevin said, popping up from the side of the ship.

"You trashed some rowboats, Joe's blowing up a cow…what have I gotten into?" Macy said, crawling down the ladder. She almost slipped near the bottom and Kevin put his hands on her waist to steady her.

Standing in a rocking rowboat was never a good idea, and standing in a rowboat with Kevin was probably a recipe for disaster. Thank god Joe was still on the ship, finalizing the cow bomb.

"You're running with pirates…what did you think you were going to get into?"

"Not vandalism and animal murder, I can tell you that much…"

"I can always give you back to Tosh, if you want," Kevin said with a cheeky grin.

"Never, ever joke about that again. I'm not leaving you again…if I don't have to, that is."

"Good. I'll make sure you don't have to," Kevin said softly. He looked at Macy for a moment and smiled. "You know…I don't think I ever told you this before you were kidnapped…but I…I love you."

Macy's face broke into a huge grin and she squealed before throwing her arms around him. And causing the boat to rock and tip over. They both fell into the water and thrashed around for a bit until they finally managed to get their wits together enough and flip the boat right before climbing into it.

"I love you too, Kevin," Macy said, leaning forward and kissing him. She didn't really care that they were both soaking wet or that the boat was coming dangerously close to tipping over again.

"Can you two possibly calm down enough for me to get in the boat safely?" Joe said from above them.

* * *

Epilogue:

They finally got to the Lucas ship and boarded. Once they were a safe enough distance away from Tosh's ships, Joe somehow made the cow bomb explode, thus stranding Tosh and his men as far as they knew. Joe had also come face-to-face with Stella who hit him when she found out about the cow, then kissed him for helping save their lives. Kevin and Macy kept showing small signs of PDA that eventually got on Nick's nerves because he didn't have a girl like his two brothers. They all lived happily ever after. Yes, "you-know-who-you-are". Even Nick.

* * *

Okay, there it is. The awesome ending of Pirates. If the ending seems lame, I'm sorry, but I didn't know how to end it other than that. Besides, I kinda like it that way. xD

Sorry that I blew up a cow.


End file.
